User talk:Colin687
/Archive 1/ Talk Page Start (Hello) Um..so it means that i need to change my character in power conformation or not S.H.I.E.L.D. I've decided I'm going to make a Shield agent but must it be a male? I have no problem roleplaying guys but I must warn you that I legitimately suck at it. I'm a Potterhead AND a Twi-hard. Gotta problem with that? That's right, Imma rebel. 04:38, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! We from the Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki are please to inform you that you have all the requirements and passed all qualifications needed in order to be our affiliate wiki. We are hoping that we can work well with you at various points in the future. Thanks and have a nice day! DaMigster 11:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC) MCD Have you tried asking The Marvel Database or Powerlisting Wiki for affiliation yet? It's worth a shot. Melody6 (talk) 00:11, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Avenger This is all I've got for now on Ash. Not sure if it's what you're looking for, for the Avengers, that is. Melody6 (talk) 23:49, January 12, 2014 (UTC) : At first he had Abacomancy, the ability to see snatches of the future within dust or sand, which piqued his father's interest and they presumably put him in an enviroment with radiation that would hopefully effect the X-gene to strengthen or multiply, as to have him develop complete precognition, but instead it took a different turn; It manifested itself moreover in his connection to earth. Perhaps his previous Abacomancy, after being overpowered by a whole new development, would fade away, that way he wouldn't be overpowered? : Hmm, yes, it is a big leap, power-wise, but can't powers be stirred by extreme emotions? Again, not my field, so I wouldn't know for sure. I'll have to think of a believable way he could escape... I was also intending for him to be an adult, since you were hoping to add onto the Avengers' ranks, but he could easily be a student as well (He sounds interesting to roleplay either way). Sorry about the super long paragraph(s) :P Melody6 (talk) 21:45, January 13, 2014 (UTC) : Chat? Melody6 (talk) 21:43, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I'm still kinda getting to know all the rules and how stuff works in the wiki. I hope I'll find my way soon enough and can eventually be a help. Don't be too suprised if I screw up posting this or the signiture. Thanks again. Bcanter (talk) 23:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I noticed that a lot of the locations and cities don't have pictures or descriptive content. I would love to help out. Do you want me to find some pictures and add descriptions? Also, do you mind officially confriming my character (Max Chart)? Bcanter (talk) 17:52, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :) Hello Colin! I have been a major marvel fan for a good bit , and I just wanted to tell you if there is anything I can do to help I would be pleasured! I honestly can not wait for this wiki to grow into a large successful community! (TheShadowDuck (talk) 21:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks! ,and yes im fine with Shadow. I had actually been making edits on the my Name is Earl wiki and I started wondering If anyone used wikia for role play purpose . So then I searched “Marvel Role Play Wikia” on google. :) (TheShadowDuck (talk) 00:23, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) I Was actually wondering if it would be ok if I were to make a Brother Hood member? (TheShadowDuck (talk) 05:29, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Could I make it where he betrays the academy or something to add some drama in the story :P? (TheShadowDuck (talk) 05:35, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Hey I just wanted to tell you I should have those two articles posted tomorrow or a tad bit late today. I takes me forever to write stories lol :) (TheShadowDuck (talk) 06:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Hey man I finished one ,but Its going to take just a tad bit longer for Shadowriot. I want to make Shadowriot perfectly (TheShadowDuck (talk) 06:35, January 26, 2014 (UTC)) Need ta talk with you... Hey Colly. Need to talk to you on chat quickly. 20:42, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Don't worry, I'll be active. But for now, I'm very busy, so please bear with me. >~< 01:36, February 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Dedication (PLEASE RESPOND!!!) Yes! I'm willing to still take part :) InSpeck -message- 02:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Im Still Alive :D Just wanted to let you know im still here and willing to help. If you need me just leave a message on my talk page so I can see it from any wiki im on. (TheShadowDuck (talk) 02:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Dedication (PLEASE RESPOND!!!) Yeah. I'm alailable daily and excited to get get a storyline going. Bcanter (talk) 02:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Dedication I think my dedication remains dependent on whether or not there is something to come back here FOR, since I'm prone to forgetting. I think if you start a storyline, I'll be fairly dedicated because of my interest. 17:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Sidenote: If you need any characters made for your storyline or if you want me to take of Muller or anyone else so you don't feel overpowered, feel free to ask :) ~Sync RE: Dedication Yeah. I think I'm pretty dedicated. (Not sure what else to say.) Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 19:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah I can be pretty active dw bout it :D :D :D User:TimeLord15/Sig 06:17, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Dedication I'll be dedicating myself to this wiki Colin Cynderheart (talk) 14:44, February 10, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart RE:Administration I'd love to! Also, I'd like to help you develop the storyline a bit more, if you should need it. Are more Avengers or X-Men needed at the moment? I ask because I'm working on Ash and Gearshift and I'm not sure how old I should make them and what I should apply them for. If neither are needed I'll roleplay them in Xavier's school, either as teachers or students, though I'm not exactly sure HOW to teach mutant biology :P Also, I have a bit of commentary on Emma. Negative, actually. She seems a bit archetypal. You know, in a five-man band there's always the chick who's stuck in the middle trying to act as peace keeper and can only play the tambourine? I just suggest that you push against the mold a little bit because her being so utterly loving doesn't seem awfully realistic. 19:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Dedication Hey, well you know I'm down for this wikia. And also I wanted to know can you do me a favor? I need help with this RP wikia I started. It's about Vampire Diaries and I was wondering could you help me with it. I asked you because you did so good with this wikia, I think you could help me on mines. Please!!!!!!! I really need help and your the best I've got! Also... Maybe (just maybe) you could watch the first season of TVD so you could have some prior knowledge. It's actually similar to X-Men, supernatural students in a school. But this is dealing with Vampires (mostly), Werewolves, and Witches. I would love it if you helped. I'll be super dedicated if you help me with this one small task. Anyways here are the links: ---- ---- *The wikia: Here *The 1st season of TVD, in HD: Here 02:57, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Coraline's Pic Can you get Coraline Icewood's pic to show up on her bubble? Please? Cynderheart (talk) 19:19, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Roleplay I was thinking maybe we could do an rp with Eliza and Ron. I changed the model to Lily Collins. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 19:31, February 12, 2014 (UTC) How about the Basketball Court? I will post first. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 15:24, February 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:RP The Petrone Household, I think? 21:27, February 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh, I'm a bit busy with school so I'm gonna be working on Chris's page eventually. :P I have a four day weekend coming up though so I'll be able to do that. Try messing around with the column tags. :)) As for the RP, I'm using Delilah, and it can turn out any way you want it to (he can make fun of her or whatever, she's kind of a loser and I have the basic understanding Ron's easily irritated). You post wherever and I'll follow. LittleRedCrazyHood 09:49, February 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sure, I can swing that, easy. 21:13, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Meeting I'm never available on weekends do to RL. I'm usually only available after school. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 22:02, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Colin. First off, you probably have no idea or don't remember who I am. (I haven't really done much.) I've been part of the MURP wiki for a couple months and haven't really contributed much. I've been more of a passive supporter if you know what I mean. Anyway, I'll get to the point. From what I've seen so far people seem to be driffting in and out of the MURP community. Many of these people submitted characters to the Power Confirmation, and none that were submitted after January 24th have been confirmed. This is one of the major things keeping users from sticking with this wiki. I submitted a character in January and he still has not been confirmed or denied. I think that a Power Confirmation and Storyline Division should be put in place as soon as possible, even if it is the sole job of one or two users for a while. The idea for a Marvel Roleplay Wiki is awesome. Coming from a family of authors and bloggers, I would suggest trying to advertise the wiki on the Marvel Database Wiki and the Marvel Avengers Alliance facebook/playdom game wiki, much like you did with the superpower wiki (which was how i found out about it). I don't know if it their beurocrats would allow it considering that their are no current affiliations listed for either other wikia, but if they allow it, it could attract a lot of users. Sorry, I know I probably sounded REALLY offensive and nagging throughout this whole thing and you proably hate me for calling you out on stuff when I'm still sort of new here. Bcanter (talk) 22:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) At my 6:00? Sure, and I'll try and think of ways to improve MURP, though I pretty much agree with everything Bcanter said above ^. 01:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Still here, it's been quite around this wiki but if you want to start something up then I'll gladly get involved. PrimordialEon (talk) 02:09, March 7, 2014 (UTC)PrimordialEon I can try but there are no guarentees. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 02:42, March 7, 2014 (UTC) If I end up not being there I'll make up a list and show you guys later on. I will try though. I'll probably make it unless something comes up. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 13:37, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll probably be there for the first 10 (possibly 15, 20 at the very longest) minutes. Something came up at like 6:00 and I have to leave the house at 5:45. I am creating a list of things I think we should discuss and my opinions on various things in a Google Doc so I'll link you to it later on if I don't get to talk about it on chat. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 21:41, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Meeting Thanks for the reminder but five? I thought it was six! Ugh, that's on me, I guess, so sorry! 21:55, March 10, 2014 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU ME AND MEL ARE ON CHAT. sorry for the caps. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 22:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I wish to know when the Role-playing will start, I am also at an understanding that you need admins, If you wish I can Approve/Deny Applications as they come, though I may ask them to simply change it a bit rather than Denying it all together. Question/Comment/Conern Hi Colin, I just read your message to Sonblue. (Yes, I do know I seem like a lurker.) You told him that roleplay was open as soon as your character was confirmed. But there is also an announcement on the homepage that says "If you are visiting our wiki, and would like to sign-up to get a message when we become open for roleplay, please contact Colin687 or any other bureaucrat on the wiki." This announcement makes it seem like roleplay is currently closed. Which is it? If RP is open, you should probably change the announcement to something like "If you are visiting our wiki, and would like to create a character for roleplay, please submit a character through the Power Confirmation page. Please wait for your character to be approved before creating a character page." Also, consistant roleplays should begin as soon a spossible to make the wiki look more active and appealing to first time viewers, and to keep current users engaged in the wiki. (A storyline would help here. Once there is a basic storyline, users will feel like the wiki is going somewhere, and it will give the RPs meaning.) If not, you should rephrase what you said to Sonblue. (You should also explin why not in an announcement. (Unless it is one of your classified meeting things or whatever.) Also, I believe that a clearer starting guide needs to be made. Get back to me on what's going on? Thanks! Bcanter (talk) 20:14, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Test This has been an official test for Colin687. This is to test his new signature template. So here is a brief story to work it out: There once was a squirell named Bill. Bill was an honorable squirell in his neck of the woods. Many of his friend squirells liked him. But his dad killed him ... so ... ~ Colin687 22:26, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Understandable. But if I believe that rollplay between just three characters is more appealing than none at all. When I first found this wiki the only RPs i could find were mostly of you',' Lissyboo, and Foot, along with a few others. I found that with a lack of in roleplay, instead of wanting to join because of how successful the wiki has been in the past, I wanted to join because I could clearly follow cirtain characters around and see their interaction with even one or two others. (See the progression between Fred Chase & Genevieve Shadows) This made me realize that even though not much was on the wiki and it does need some improving, the roleplaying can still be successful. I joined this wiki because I knew that it was possible to roleplay even without fifty plus users! I KNOW that you have some ideas for a storyline, but if you feel that their are not enough users to get it going yet, I think you should create a page that states what the storyline will be. If you do that, I have a pretty good feeling that overtime the storyline will develop itself. About the administrators: no one will want to become an administrator if they don't see that the wiki is heading somewhere! I really think starting roleplay is a good idea, and before you know it, you probably won't even have to facilitate its movement that much. Bcanter (talk) 22:35, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I Made a character already, how long does it take for conformation? Re: Hey, I know that -most- mutants develope thir powers usually upon puberty, though there are some mutants who display powers and/or physical mutations from birth, or in their twenties. Some mutants even display abilities from within the womb and posthumously, like Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Grey, respectively. Changelings: Introduced in the second series of X-Factor, a changeling is a mutant whose powers manifest at birth. A "changeling", is a genetic throwback to an earlier time predecessor to mutants who develops powers at birth. Jamie Madrox AKA the Multiple Man and Damian Tryp are examples of this sub-class. If this is still an issue I can change it but I hope this makes my age okay Another thing, when he was in the lab as a young child they did tests on him with dd things to his powes furthering his uncontrollable technokinetic rants. Yeshua Jones (talk) 11:36, March 22, 2014 (UTC) DC Entertainment Fan Fiction Wiki Hi, Colin. Not sure if you remember me, but you agreed to help with my wiki. So, when will you be free to chat about it? UltiEpic! (talk) 01:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi colin687! i was wondering if you would allow me to be an admin. i know alot about the marvel universe and i would like to assist with getting some of the unfinished pages completed and ready for use. thanks for your consideration. -Italianhero15 Than you for taking me in to consideration colin! And no problem with you calling me Italy! Italianhero15 (talk) 21:23, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Italianhero15 Next Step... Maybe? Hey Colin. I've noticed that some new users have visited the wiki recently and are making characters. Not to be a snitch or annoying or anything, but have you (or another admin) approved them? If not, maybe the message of confirmation before character needs to be sent more strongly? (I know I too made the same mistake at first.) If you have approved them, sorry I asked. Also, do you have a strong storyline idea yet? I think this might be a really good time to come up with one, start roleplay, and incoperate it overtime. You know, with new users coming in, etc. (I remember you had a blog for it a while back. Sounded pretty good, but maybe, and this is just if you think this is a good time to really push roleplay and start the storyline, if we could get a strong roleplay going, and then use some already existing characters as part of the storyline already, instead of having you create ALL characters ahead of time. But thats a while away.) Anyway, moving on. About catagories: *I think that an inactive character catagory should be put in place. It would be very helpful in differentiating characters users can think about roleplaying with from those that are inactive. *The Omega Mutant catagory may quickly grow to be a problem. Sort of encompassing the idea of confirmation before character, when Sonblue created the category and placed his own character in it, a door opened that may be hard to close. How do you plan to limit the extent of characters' powers after they are already conformed? Also, should any user be able to have an Omega Level Mutant, especially as their first character? I can see users just placing their characters in this category and it filling up very quickly, definately MUCH faster than Delta and Beta mutants, which are accually much more common. Lastly, on a lighter note, I saw some the questions you posted in your forum admin meeting before, and I accually had a couple of ideas for rooms. You could do a music room, auditorium (which you could potentially use for in game announcements), as well as a gym (for the P.E. classes. Unlike a danger room would not have simulation abilities but just be a normal gym) and a fitness/yoga room. Bcanter (talk) 21:59, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Administration I'd love to help out more. I don't really have that much else other than ideas and opinions though. I don't fully have a grasp on the techy and coding stuff, but I'm a pretty fast learner. So yeah, I'd love a promotion. :) Bcanter (talk) 19:58, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Issues? Tissues? Hi Colin. Sonblue is starting to create categories based on the Mutant Level Scale (Click if you don't know that that is) and is placing other users' characters in these categories. Pointed it out to him in a post on his Talk Page. I think that these categories are a good idea (if the character owner places it) and should be required during the power confirmation stage, or you'll end up with a fifty to one ratio of Omega mutants to Gamma. This also fits with Sync's (I think it was Sync, might have been Bea's or yours) idea to cerate power confirmations for each kind of hero (Avenger, Mutant, etc.). This needs to be done quickly, before this door is open so wide it can't be closed. This may be sort of a repeat of my last messsage/concern to you. If you don't think this is that important, disregard it, but if the intention for this wiki is to grow at all, this should be dealt with. Also and again, Characters not being approved right away and pages being created before approval?!?!? (I accually don't like some of the ideas, plus, I have already made a character with nerve manipulation, and I thinkt here are apparently one or two other ones now). I think i might update the Powers in Use page, but I'll be doing it forever before its done. Bcanter (talk) 00:26, April 14, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Yes, I know i can be SO NEGATIVE and "complainy" (if that's a a word) :) RP? Hey, Colin, do you want to RP sometime? Cynderheart (talk) 17:21, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart A New Beginning Since one of my other wikis turned a little topsy- turvy, I've decided to just start over. Are you still willing to help with the wiki? UltiEpic! (talk) 11:24, April 18, 2014 (UTC) A way to gain more Role play I'm not sure how we can do this but If we can manage to make it so that people gather online at a certain time that we may have more Role playing going on, more players too maybe. If we put a time frame where classes are to be held or other events alike that would fit in most if not all users time frames W can make more Rp and people would be encouraged to join because They see that there is some thing going on and its not an inactive site like its been.Please get back to me The Almighty Dark Son ~Son_blue~ (talk) 22:57, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Idk about you Colin, but I think this sounds like a really good idea. (Maybe someone has mentioned it before... :P) I think that a page should be created that is made for in-game announcments, such as an auditorium. There could be a roleplay section for the location, but also an area for Headmaster Mulller and other teachers to post announcements like times of classes. The only issues I can see with this would be: *Time zone differences, which could be solved by having each grade's class meet at a different time. If a time doesn't fit your schedule, you can change the grade of your character. *The higher chances of unfinished RPs- what if someone has to leave in the middle of an RP? Would the RP become archived after the official time of the class is over? Would it just keep going on forever? I really think we should make this work. Thoughts? (I mentioned this idea to Sonblue as well.) Bcanter (talk) 12:19, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Ways To get RPing Up For time zone differences: I think that we should go with option (B,B) because it seems the most logical and the least complicated. One teacher per grade that does everything is ideal at the moment. Then you can have, say 9th grade on a Monday with one teacher, 10th on Tuesday with another, 11th on Thursday with the first, etc. Offtopic But Decently Important (I Think): *Can you grant me access to the Powers In Use page? Lissyboo isnt really that active and I would like to update it. *I know I've asked before, but can you update the welcome message and starting guide to stress the importance of power confirmation before character pages. Seeing this more and more in the past month. If all the characters have been confirmed, and I'm overreacting to nothing (or if I'm not), can you PLEASE tell me and place them in the confirmed category? (Or you could tell me and I could do it.) Bcanter (talk) 00:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Xmen West Coast Hey Colin! Italy here. I was wondering what you thought of the rest of the X-men west coast (Yuri Ivanov, Andrew White, Ashley Griffin), the team my first character leads. I would like some feedback when you have the time. Italianhero15 (talk) 06:04, April 26, 2014 (UTC)ItalianHero15 Hey Colin! Italy here! I want to ask you for a favor. I recently joined the Star wars Roleplay Wiki and we are in desperate need of new members(there's only two members). If you could put something on the home page maybe that would be awesome! Italianhero15 (talk) 13:06, May 4, 2014 (UTC)ItalianHero15Italianhero15 (talk) 13:06, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi! So well I'm new, and I didn't quite understand something. I read the whole starting guide, but it said that I just needed to create the char page. In most wikis, chars have to go through a "claiming process" first, is it the same here? If it is, could you please explain me how to do it, because I'm a little lost. Thanks in advance DrXax (talk) 13:11, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Do I have to mess with the word bubbles? I don't have that time on my hands. -~- (talk) 19:07, May 21, 2014 (UTC)The Visitor Help With Templates Whenever I do what the guide says to make a word bubble at a location, it only shows text-wise what is on my template page. Am I supposed to change my template page for each post? -~- (talk) 20:11, May 21, 2014 (UTC)The Visitor New Wikia Hey Colin, was wondering if you'd help me start my own roleplay wikia? Its also going to be marvel themed however there will be more active admin team (I'm hoping) I'd do this alone but Not good at this html thing nor programming.The Almighty Dark Son ~Son_blue~ (talk) 04:01, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Confirmation? So I've noticed there are quite a few people waiting on confirmation, and I was wondering if I need to wait on all of those before I can start. The applications go all the way back to August I believe and I really would like to get started as soon as possible. I'm sorry if this comes off as pushy or rude I was just unsure if I would get to play anytime soon. Thanks! Laneydl (talk) 16:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Take Over Hey, I was wondering if you'd allow me to take over the site, Running and regulating everything would be easy enough but I would -wipe- everything. Start fresh with year one students and 4 teachers that can do what they need to on a schedule. You will still have your role as Head master if you ever log back on and what not. Hi! I'm Kyra, and I was interested in becoming an admin. contact me @ differentcoloredrose@gmail.com! 22:46, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I can help Administrate, and I'll bring others to help too. I'm a massive Marvel fan and I want to help revive this awesome wikia. Wiki down Is this wiki done for, can I still join, if not is there another marvel fanon with role play? Founder of Secrets (talk) 15:59, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ---- I am extremely good at coding, I believe I can help you guys make this chat look its finest Do you still need admins BlackNig (talk) 22:36, December 13, 2018 (UTC) I have some pretty good experience in Marvel knowledge and would love to be an admin.